I remember
by LOTRFaith
Summary: fin A cry is heard in the night, Legolas is missing, Estel is worried, will he find Legolas before it's too late? Refrences to Cassia's Mellon Chronicles.
1. I remember

Title: I remember  
  
Author: Faith  
  
Email: lotr_redwall@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG (for a bit of angst)  
  
Summery: A cry is heard in the night, Legolas is missing, Estel is worried, will he find Legolas before it's too late? References used: Cassia's Mellon Chronicles; Captive in Darkness and characters from various other stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of LOTR or Tolkien's works. This story has been written for enjoyment purposes.  
  
Additional disclaimer: This story has references to Cassia's Mellon Chronicles. Inparticular, Captive of Darkness. * Prince Imrahil met Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli at the Battle of the Pelennor fields. Imrahil's sister Finduilas married Denethor II. Before she died she gave Denethor two sons, Boromir and Faramir. I believe Aragorn and Imrahil were born about the same time, but I have in this story that Aragorn is about 20, while Imrahil is about 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas woke with a start. He heard something, but what? He lay completely still on his bed, wide awake, every sense flung out trying to find out what he had heard. He slowly sat up, there it was again! Legolas flung aside the covers and ran to the nearest window. He peered out, trying to see something in the blackness of the night. All he could see was the moon and stars.  
  
He heard it again. It was a cry, one induced from pain and fear. Legolas whirled around, snatching up his weapons, tunic and boots. He had already been wearing leggings and a shirt. He quickly finished dressing and started for the door but changed his mind, not wanting to disturb anyone's rest. He climbed out the window and onto the nearest tree. He frowned. He would probably need bandages, food and water. He quickly snuck into the kitchen and gathered what he needed. He gently shut the door. Every noise seemed so much louder than usual.  
  
At last in the courtyard, Legolas quickly crossed it and climbed over the gates surrounding the palace. His father never knew that he had found a secret and easy way to climb over the gate. His father always demanded that the gates be opened, not climbed over. Legolas grinned. If Thranduil could only see him now. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think of that. His senses out flung once more, he continued to follow the sound.  
  
Legolas deciding the best approach was probably in a tree, stared at the carnage below him in horror. What used to be a traveling party of men and women was now ripped, torn, broken bodies, strewn all over. Red blood mixed in with the black blood of orcs. Legolas dropped down silently and began checking for any signs of life. Who had cried out? Was he to late to save them?  
  
The cry came again, startling the prince, who was intent on searching for a living breath. Legolas stood and listened for the sound. When it came again, he could pinpoint the location. He quickly walked over, and gently moving the body of a young woman, found a baby under her. Startled the prince nearly let the body drop back on the baby, but caught himself in time.  
  
The baby was covered in the black blood of the orcs and the bright red blood of his mother. Legolas gently unwrapped the baby and froze. The baby was elvish! Legolas gently touched the soft cheek. Though the pointed ears were not there, it was easy to see that the child was of elf decent.  
  
Legolas stood with the baby, his senses alerting him to danger. Grabbing a nearby bag he gently arranged the baby in it, secured it and quickly left the scene of carnage.  
  
*~*~*~* Estel was woken rudely by pounding hands on his door.  
  
"What?! What?!"  
  
Alarmed Estel ran to the door and yanked it open, and suddenly he was drenched in freezing cold water. He could hear the unmistakable laughter of his brothers. Furious he ran after them, ignoring the wet shirt, damp pants and bare feet. He crashed into them.  
  
"What is your problem!?" He yelled "Why can't I every get up one morning and not get wet!?!?!?"  
  
Laughter shook the twins to the power that neither could speak.  
  
"Ellendan, Elrohir, Estel," A quiet but commanding voice from the door turned them around. "Get off the floor, it is time to eat." Three answers came as one. "Yes, father."  
  
Elrond shook his head as he walked away. Why the Valar thought he needed three sons was beyond him.  
  
As they sat down to eat, Celboril came in with a messenger from Mirkwood. Estel looked up, curious as to what the message contained.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I am Galador. I have a message from King Thranduil." He gave a slight bow and handed the message to Elrond, who took it and motioned for the elf to sit and eat. The elf sat next to Estel, who immediately began asking questions about Legolas.  
  
None were answered.  
  
The elf sat in silence, chewing on his lip, his gaze darting to Elrond as he read the message. "Estel," Elrond gained his attention. "Legolas seems to be... Well, missing." "What to you mean?" Estel cried out "Missing? How could he be missing?" He turned to the elf next to him. "What is this message, Legolas is missing?"  
  
Galador sighed. "Prince Legolas left sometime during the night, he left to note or any indication of where he was going. He took his weapons, food, water and bandages. That was 10 days ago. No one has seen even a hair from Prince Legolas."  
  
"No one can just disappear!" Estel yelled.  
  
Galador flinched, he had a pounding headache, he had not stopped a single moment in his rush to get here and all that Legolas' friend could do was yell at him.  
  
"What about search parties? What have they found? How far have they looked?"  
  
Ellendan rolled his eyes "Estel! Galador is obviously tired, hungry and probably has a headache from you yelling at him! Leave him alone! The answer isn't going to be found here, Estel, but in Mirkwood." He turned to Elrond "Should we all go father?"  
  
Elrond looked at each face. Elrohir had been silent through the exchange, shock still played about his features. Ellendan was a bit angry but worried for the missing prince. Shock and fear stood out easily on Estel's face. Elrond looked at Galador, he was obviously tired and aching from the journey but hope was stamped upon his face.  
  
Elrond nodded slowly "Yes, go with my blessing. I will write to Thranduil. Galador, you must eat and rest. Ellendan, Elrohir, Estel get your things packed. I will make sure the horses will be ready."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas sighed. He was tired. He had been trying for several days to get back to the palace. Each time however had been blocked. As darkness settled once more upon Mirkwood, Legolas gently cradled the elfling baby in his arms.  
  
"Gil-Estel shines brightly tonight." He whispered to the sleeping baby. "I hope my father isn't to worried." Legolas grinned in the darkness, thinking on what he just said. His father never stopped worrying over him. The baby woke suddenly with a small cry, from the tear that ran down the baby's smooth cheek, Legolas knew that the baby had a nightmare. Legolas remembered all to well the nightmares that had plagued him for months after Dorolyn. Legolas tilted his head back and began to sing the Song of E(rendil.  
  
Earendil was a mariner  
that tarried in Arvernien;  
he built a boad of timber felled in  
Nimbrethil to journey in;  
her sails he wove of silver fair,  
of silver were her lanterns made,  
her prow was fashioned like a swan,  
and light upon her banners laid.  
  
Legolas wondered as he sang, the child he held in his arms had dark brown hair yet had the palest blue eyes that Legolas had ever seen. It was unusual for anyone elf or human to have dark hair yet light eyes. Legolas finished the Song of E(rendil. The babe was still not asleep but watched Legolas solemnly. Legolas smiled at his young charge.  
  
"Another song?" He laughed softly when utter delight spread across the child's face. "I will tell you the tale of Beren and Luthien, in brief - for none know of the end." With another smile Legolas began to sing.  
  
The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinuviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering.  
  
Estel stood in Legolas room. Laughter and tears had once lived in this room, now it was dark and still. Not a single thing had been moved since Legolas' disappearance.  
  
"Where are you Legolas?" Estel sighed. He remembered the many times he had come in the room, this was the first time he had stood alone.  
  
"Estel?" Ellendan spoke from the doorway. Estel turned looking at Ellendan "King Thranduil is holding a meeting and requests your presence."  
  
Estel nodded as he turned and walked to the door, then turned suddenly, he heard something. He rushed to the window, glancing franticly around, but only the wind answered his silent prayer. Estel rested his hands on the sill and bowed his head.  
  
A hand was placed gently on his back. "E(rendil shines brightly this night."  
  
Estel whirled, it was Thranduil.  
  
He gave Estel a small smile. "When Legolas brought you home, battered and bruised," He confessed, "I was worried. It had taken months after Dorolyn for Legolas to let another elf besides me to touch him. And I worried when I saw the hate against the humans. How he hated humans for so long." He sighed "I worried that he hated you and was going to kill you." He smiled sadly "I even had elves secretly watch over you. But as your friendship grew, I saw Legolas become more at ease with you. And when Legolas stood up for you the first few days you were here, it greatly eased my heart. I knew that Legolas was starting to let the past really and truly bury itself." Thranduil stared out at the stars, then turned and pierced Estel with eyes so much like Legolas'. "Thank you Estel, for giving my son back to me."  
  
On impulse Estel stepped forward and embraced the king. And together they stared at the stars that Legolas loved so much. Each praying that he was safe.  
  
*~*~*~* Legolas sighed, at last the baby was asleep. What to do? Every time he tried to get to the palace his way was blocked. They were always searching, for what Legolas didn't know, but he did know the baby must be kept safe at all costs. He sighed again, and tilting his head back, fell asleep looking at E(rendil.  
  
The sound of splitting wood woke Legolas. They as usual had sent the night in a tree, it being the safer than the ground. He looked down. Orcs swarmed beneath him, chopping down trees. Horror slammed threw Legolas, he must have been so tired that he never heard a single sound.  
  
"We know you're up there, elf!"  
  
Legolas ignored the voice, he was to busy looking for an escape. Securing the baby he began to jump from tree to tree, the orcs seeing his attempt to escape followed him. Soon some ran ahead and began climbing trees to block off the elf. Legolas felt despair hit him, they would be surrounded with in seconds. He climbed to the top of the tree, hid the baby, gave him a sleeping potion, and reached for his bow and arrows.  
  
"We have searched everywhere, King Thranduil, we have seen nothing."  
  
Thranduil rubbed his forehead. The same report had been given at least 10 times. All the search parties had come back, all empty handed. King Thranduil sighed what to do.  
  
"King Thranduil?"  
  
He looked up, it was Estel. "I ask that Raienan, Trelan, Ellendan, Elrohir and I be permitted to try and find Legolas."  
  
An elf pushed his way to the front. "Why do you think you will have anymore luck that the rest of us?" He demanded.  
  
King Thranduil held his hand up to still the angry mummers in the crowd. "These 5 are the closest to Legolas." Thranduil replied "I will allow this, for I know that I will not hear of anything if I don't." He gave the five a small smile, obviously remembering the various times they had went out together with Legolas. "May Valar protect you." He said quietly and watched as they filed out. "And please find my son." He whispered. 


	2. Out of Arrows

Legolas was out of arrows. Each one had found it's mark yet the orcs still came. He whipped out his twin knives.  
  
The knives seemed to have a life of their own, spinning, twirling and twisting. Orc bodies fell, one after the other, but they kept coming. Searing pain in his left shoulder forced him to let one of his knives go. Grimly he kept on, unfazed by the injury. More pain in his right arm forced the knife to drop from his right hand. Orc bodies piled upon him as he tried to run. They wanted him alive. The arrows were ripped from his shoulder's, blinding pain seared Legolas body. They tied him up and slammed his back to a tree. His fingers searching for anything, they found what they wanted. A rock.  
  
Estel took a deep breath, they had been searching for several hours now. They had heard orc screams earlier and they worked their way to where they thought the sound had come. Orcs, Raniean had explained, never entered this far into the forest. But something or someone had been worth it.  
  
Pain ripped through Legolas' body. Not satisfied with the answers to the location of the child, they had thought that a whip would beat him into answering. His shirt was in tatters and his back not much better. Blood poured from his wounds and spilled down to the ground.  
  
Ignoring the pain, Legolas began to scratch with the rock, an arrow, pointing up. He knew that his chances were slim, but if they could see the arrow, perhaps the baby would be saved.  
  
"Where is the baby?"  
  
An orc yelled into Legolas face. Legolas let his lip curl into a sneer, angered the orc backhanded Legolas, his metal gloves splitting open Legolas bottom lip. Legolas simply stared into the twisted face of the orc, he would give no answer. The orc hissed angrily. He walked away, but came back quickly holding a flask in his hand. He grinned evilly at Legolas  
  
"A new kind of poison for you, elf." And forced Legolas to drink it. Though Legolas made no sound, his body writhed as it tried to deal with the poisons. Course laughter rang through the forest as the orcs watched the elf writhe. "This poison won't kill you, elf. It'll just take away your memories. It goes to your brain and...."  
  
The laughter was stilled abruptly as noise was heard around them. Panicked the orcs grabbed the weapons and left the elf to die alone. Legolas could feel the poison traveling through his bloodstream. It was a numbing effect. Soon his legs were completely numb, his back was soon completely numbed and his arms were starting become numb. His head was making a buzzing sound in his head. "Strider!" He called out then all went black.  
  
Ellendan looked up suddenly as course laughter rang through the forest. Instantly all 5 were running towards the sound. Ellendan motioned for Trelan and Raienan to spread out so they could surround them. Estel waited impatiently as they circled the camp where the orc laughter had rang out.  
  
A bird whistled, Estel looked into the forest confused, he hadn't heard a bird for days. It whistled again. Estel whistled as well as he remembered that the Mirkwood elves had developed a system for just a few elves to surround a pack of orcs and make it seem like the orcs were completely surrounded. It was no bird but Trelan and Raienan whistling that they were ready. Two more whistles came and they slowly started walking to the camp.  
  
A sudden cry startled them all.  
  
"STRIDER!"  
  
Estel's seemed to stop. He straightened and ran forward ignoring Ellendan's cry to stop.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
His heart nearly stopped when he saw his friend tied up, blood running down his back. Legolas made no movement. Estel rushed up to him. "Legolas! Legolas!" He quickly cut the bonds, freeing the elf.  
  
"Legolas! Wake up!"  
  
Estel could see patches of white on the bloody back. He gently touched one of the white spots only to withdraw quickly realizing that he had just touched one of Legolas ribs.  
  
Legolas moaned. His eyes fluttered, closed then opened. "baby." He gasped, "get baby."  
  
Estel frowned what baby? A cry made him look up, he saw a bundle in the tree.  
  
"Ok, Legolas, I'll get the baby. You just rest."  
  
Legolas shook his head weakly "I've been poisoned. All my memories will be forgotten. Tell my father I love him."  
  
What Estel heard was "Poison... memories ..forgotten.. father.." Estel gently shook Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Hold on!"  
  
Ellendan, Elrohir, Trelan and Raniean looked in horror at the unconscious prince.  
  
Cries were dimly heard as they all quickly knelt and tried to help the prince. Swallowing back tears Estel pushed Trelan towards the tree  
  
"Trelan, get the baby down."  
  
Confused Trelan stared at Estel. "What baby?"  
  
"Can't you hear it?" Estel yelled.  
  
Trelan looked up and nodded and quickly climbed the tree. Ellendan cut the remaining strips of Legolas tunic off. Taking a water flask he wet some cloth and gently began sponging off Legolas back. Legolas cried out in elvish  
  
"Don't let them get the baby!"  
  
Ellendan looked at Elrohir they both shared the same thought what had the orcs done to Legolas? He should have stopped bleeding by now.  
  
Trelan meanwhile was trying not to wince as he got closer to the wailing. He peered into the bag. Though a human baby it obviously had elvish blood. It stopped it's crying as soon as Trelan had peered in the bag. It gave a squeal of laughter and yanked on the strand of hair that had fallen into the bag. Trelan let out a curse in elvish, as he tried to untangle his hair. Not succeeding he took his knife and cut his hair and the strings holding the bag. Trelan let out another curse. The baby squealed happily, into Trelan's ear, it had grabbed another fist full of hair and was yanked happily.  
  
Ellendan and Elrohir went into the forest to find two branches they could use for a stretcher. Estel stayed by Legolas, trying to call him back. He was horrified at the bright blood of his friend, the whiteness of Legolas face.  
  
"Please Legolas," he whispered. "Hold on."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
They had made their way safely to the Palace. Legolas had been brought to his room and laid down. His back and shoulders were gently cared for but no one knew why he didn't waken. Estel had explained about the poison, and an antidote that was thought to be the one was given, but Legolas still didn't waken. Estel sat next to the still elf. He sighed  
  
"Legolas, what is a matter?"  
  
He asked the unconscious elf.  
  
"Why aren't you awake yet?"  
  
A quiet laughter came from the doorway Estel looked up, it was Thranduil. Estel sighed in frustration "Why won't he wake up?"  
  
Thranduil laughed "Legolas never was one to take commands from anyone. Not even me."  
  
Estel allowed a smile to creep on his face. "True."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "Don't worry Estel, Legolas will wake up and everything will return to normal." He sighed "I hope you and Legolas always getting hurt is called normal." Estel laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Several days had passed with no sign of change over Legolas.  
  
Worried Thranduil sent for Elrond, who had come swiftly. He called Legolas back several times but each time failed. All the elves were baffled.  
  
It was late one night that Estel unable to sleep wandered out into the courtyard. He sat on the edge of the fountain and stared at the stars that Legolas loved so much. He took a deep breath released it and allowed his fingers to wade in the softly trickling water. Every herb had been tried, anything anyone could think of had been tried. But Legolas still didn't wake. He ran a hand through his hair. What did the orcs give Legolas? He shook his head, got up and stretched.  
  
He suddenly noticed a plant growing by the fountain. Funny, he had never seen it before. He knelt and gently grasped a leaf. Only to draw back quickly. The plant was armed with tiny spikes.  
  
"What are you doing, Estel?"  
  
Startled Estel leaped up and turned to confront the voice. It was Trelan. He was rubbing his head. Estel raised an eyebrow. Trelan frowned at Estel  
  
"That baby won't let anyone else touch him except me!"  
  
Estel laughed. Trelan shoved him good-naturedly "Be glad Estel, that baby has a grip like an adult."  
  
Estel laughed harder.  
  
"So answer my question, what were you doing?"  
  
Estel gestured toward the plant.  
  
Trelan shook his head "it has been there for several years now. No one know what it is but it has a powerful thistle, and the sting doesn't leave for hours afterwards." He noticed Estel rubbing his hand. He laughed "I see you decided you needed to experience it for yourself?" This time Estel shoved Trelan.  
  
"I don't know why." Estel said somberly "But somehow I know that this is the plant for Legolas."  
  
Trelan scoffed. "How do you know? For all we know it is a poison! And could kill someone. And I don't want that someone to be Legolas!" Trelan's voice had raised to a shout and Estel quickly shushed him.  
  
"Shhh! You want everyone awake?" Estel sighed, looking down at the plant. "I don't know how Trelan, and I don't know why. But something inside tells me that this is the plant to wake up Legolas."  
  
Trelan nodded slowly "But what if that thing inside of you is only awoken by your desire to see Legolas waken?"  
  
Frustrated Estel ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, Trelan, ok? I just don't know." He turned to stare in the forest, frustrated with himself.  
  
Trelan laid a hand on Estel's shoulder offering silent support. "I just wish he would wake up and be ok. It hurts to see him not moving, silent as death." He angrily scrubbed away the tears welling up in his eyes. "I just want him to be ok again."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil stared at the pale face of his son. He gently stroked the pale cheek. He smiled at Legolas remembering the first time he held Legolas in his arms. How his heart had burst with pride.  
  
"Everyone adored you."  
  
He whispered to the still form. "They did anything for you. They loved you and still do." He stood up and looked out the window. "I remember when you left for Dorolyn and when you didn't come back." Thranduil closed his eyes remembering the days of anxious waiting.  
  
"My heart nearly broke when I saw Elrond carrying you back, bloody, bruised, hurting." His voice trailed off. "And when you had the nightmares." A tear made it's way slowly down Thranduil's face. He quickly wiped it away. "Your mother was so proud when you sang her favorite song for her before she left." He wiped away more tears. "I remember how heartbroken you were when she left." He turned from the window and looked at Legolas. "Please don't leave me Legolas."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elrond stared at the pale, still face. He sensed Legolas was struggling to come back, but couldn't. It was if something was blocking his way. Elrond placed a hand on Legolas' forehead and closed his eyes.  
  
"Lasto beth nîn Legolas. Tolo dan na ngalad. (Hear my voice Legolas. Come back to the light.) Legolas took a deeper breath but didn't waken.  
  
The door slammed open, Elrond looked up into the worried face of Estel.  
  
"Father! I found a plant and I feel in my heart it will cure Legolas, but I don't know. Can you look at it?" The words tumbled from Estel.  
  
Elrond gently took the plant from Estel. The thistles on the plant dug into Elrond's hands. He frowned studying the plant. He turned and set it down on the table, and using a knife he cut the plant open.  
  
A thick green liquid oozed out. Elrond touched it and brought it up to smell. He could detect no poisons, but it didn't mean there wasn't any.  
  
"Bring water Estel." He heard Estel leave. Perhaps this was the cure.  
  
Elrond brought the mixture to a boil. He had taken the liquid and some other healing herbs and was boiling them in a sort of tea. He took the mixture from the fire and waited for it to cool.  
  
"Are you sure this will work father?" Estel spoke up from the bed.  
  
Elrond turned and looked at Estel. "I have tested the plant out Estel, there is no poisons. And somehow I feel as you do. That this is the plant to cure Legolas."  
  
Elrond turned back to the cooling mixture. He tested it with a finger and finding it cool enough poured it in a cup and brought it over to Legolas. The Prince's back had healed, albeit slowly but it had healed completely. And now he lay flat on his back, his hands resting on his chest.  
  
Elrond handed the cup to Estel and gently lifted the Prince up. Estel gently poured the liquid in Legolas' mouth. Instinctively Legolas swallowed the liquid. Elrond gently set him down when he was finished.  
  
"Lasto beth nîn Legolas. Tolo dan na ngalad." He called.  
  
Legolas gave a small sigh. Color started to return to the ashen face.  
  
"Tolo dan na ngalad Legolas!" Estel called urgently. Legolas took a deeper breath and slowly released it. His eyes fluttered and then closed. He took a deeper breath but didn't open his eyes.  
  
Eagerly Estel leaned over him "Legolas!" But Legolas made no movement. Estel heaved a sigh in frustration.  
  
"Be patient Estel." Elrond admonished gently. "If this is the cure, he will waken."  
  
A few more days passed with seemingly no other change, except for the color in Legolas face and the slighter deeper breaths. It was a bright sunny day when Estel entered Legolas' room taking Ellendan's place to watch over the prince.  
  
"So nin mellon," He said good naturedly to the sleeping prince, "How are you this day? Well I hope. You know,"  
  
He turned accusingly to Legolas, "you have a lot of nerve! You go off into the wild and don't tell anyone, you scare me out of my wits, worry your father out of his mind." He shook his head.  
  
Legolas gave a little moan, instantly Estel leaned over Legolas. Legolas slowly opened his eyes. There was no mistaking the worried face in front of his. Panicked Legolas tried to move away from Estel, fear evident in his eyes.  
  
"Us nin! Us nin!" (Leave me! Leave me!) Legolas cried out as he move away from Estel.  
  
Shocked Estel moved away from Legolas. "Eam layaa mellon, Legolas!" (I am your friend, Legolas!) Estel cried in the confusion.  
  
"Us nin!" (Leave me!") Legolas cried once more and fell back unconscious.  
  
Estel looked toward his father who had entered in the confusion "What happened?" He asked confused.  
  
Elrond bowed his head. "He does not remember anything." He said quietly. 


	3. Waking slowly

Legolas woke slowly. He stared around him in confusion. Where was he? He slowly sat up.  
  
"I see you are awake, elfling."  
  
The voice from the doorway startled Legolas. A tall brown haired elf walked toward Legolas, his voice was kind. "I am Elrond. Do you remember who I am?" He questioned softly.  
  
Legolas stared at Elrond, something was familiar about the care worn face, but what?  
  
"What is your name?" Elrond asked quietly, his heart suddenly seemed to stop as he waited for a response.  
  
Legolas wrinkled his brow in confusion. "My name? My, my name?" Legolas hands began to shake, "I don't know!" he cried panicked. He raised a shaking hand to his forehead. His name? What was his name?  
  
Elrond gently took the shaking hand and stared into the silver blue orbs. "Your name is Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil, the ruler of Mirkwood." He said gently.  
  
"Le.Legolas?" Legolas questioned the Elf Lord. Elrond nodded.  
  
Legolas tilted his head to the side as he closed his eyes. The name was so familiar, was it his name? He said it slowly. "Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil, the ruler of Mirkwood." It fit somehow. Legolas wet his lips, his back suddenly ached and his shoulders ached. But why? He turned questioning eyes to Elrond, who perceived the questioned before they were asked.  
  
"You were attacked by orcs and whipped. You were protecting the life of a baby. Can you remember anything?" Legolas closed his eyes once more, his brow wrinkled in concentration. Images flashed in his mind, bodies, blood, a cry, pain. His eyes opened suddenly.  
  
"Strider!" But then he turned to Elrond "Who is Strider?"  
  
Elrond felt as though his heart would break. He turned to the door and motioned for someone to enter.  
  
Legolas stared at the figure entering. He looked so familiar, but why? Did he know this human? And why would he know this human? Estel slowly walked over to the bed, his heart ached. He heard every word that Elrond and Legolas had said. He smiled gently at the bedridden prince.  
  
"Hello Legolas. I am Estel, also known as Strider."  
  
Legolas stared at him, trying to remember something, anything. An image suddenly flashed through his mind of the human, Strider bending over him "Hold on, Legolas, hold on." He blinked, and shook his head.  
  
"I. I.. remember you." He said slowly trying to remember more. He turned suddenly to Elrond. Instantly images of a turban covered Elrond flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes  
  
"Dorolyn." He whispered. Pain filled the soft voice.  
  
"Legolas!" They all turned to see Thranduil come through the door he rushed to the bed and clasped his son in his arms. Legolas stiffened then sudden memories filled him. Of laughter and tears, of pain, hurt, anguish and love. "I love you Legolas." Thranduil whispered into his son's ear. Tears slowly spilled from Legolas' eyes. "I love you father."  
  
Over the next few days Legolas continued to remember the memories. Some came easily and some came hard. Some came with tears, others with laughter. Elrond journeyed back to Rivendell, happy that he was able to help. Ellendan, Elrohir and Estel stayed in Mirkwood helping Legolas to remember.  
  
Estel walked into Legolas room. He looked around in confusion, then rolled his eyes when he spotted the elf outside in the tree. He walked over to the window sill.  
  
"What are you doing Legolas?"  
  
The elf turned with a grin.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About what?" Estel questioned.  
  
Legolas grin slid away slowly. "I remembered my mother today Estel." He closed his eyes. "I can see her fair face, her hair, I can even remember how she smelled. A clean, fresh smell. Almost like the wind." He opened his eyes. "I remember the last thing she said to me, Estel."  
  
Estel stayed silent offering his silent support.  
  
Legolas sighed "She said that no matter what, that she will always be in my heart, in my mind." He smiled suddenly "Father said that I look just like her." He turned to Estel "He said 'while I can't see her love, I can always feel it." Legolas looked out at the swaying trees, and closed his eyes and smiled. "Can't you hear it Estel?" He whispered "Can you hear her laughter?"  
  
They stayed there for a while each in his own thoughts, listening to the gentle sway of the wind.  
  
A cry jerked them out of their reverie and a curse. They turned to see Trelan and Raniean enter. Raniean was laughing, Trelan cursing under his breath, holding the baby in one arm and trying to untangle his hair with the other. Legolas climbed back into the room, and took the baby from Trelan.  
  
"Thanks a lot Estel! Go get the baby." He mimicked savagely.  
  
Legolas laughed and threw the baby in the air and catching him the air was soon filled with shrieks of laughter.  
  
Estel smiled at the prince and baby.  
  
"Who is he Legolas?"  
  
Legolas cradled the baby to his chest, he reached into the tiny tunic and pulled out a tiny emblem. He handed it to Estel who stared at the silver ship and swan in confusion. Trelan took it from him, he frowned at it. Raniean peered at it from over Trelan's shoulder. He looked up at Legolas  
  
"That's..." Legolas nodded still cradling the child to his chest.  
  
Estel looked at the three elves "What?"  
  
Legolas turned the baby to face Estel.  
  
"Estel." He said formally. "Meet Imrahil, Prince and heir of Dol Amroth."  
  
Estel frowned, "But why was he with those people? Was that really his mother?" Legolas shrugged, "I don't know, father sent a messenger and the current Prince of Dol Amroth is coming today." He grinned at the shocked trio in front of him. A horn sounded outside. They all turned toward the unseen sound. "That must be your father." He told the infant, who giggled.  
  
Thranduil welcomed Adrahil, the Lord of Dol Amroth in the throne room. All eyes turned to the entry way as four elves, a human and a baby entered. Legolas walked up his father carrying the baby. He felt the eyes of Adrahil fasten on him and never leave as he walked to the smaller throne beside his father.  
  
Thranduil stood "Is this your son Adrahil?" He asked gently.  
  
Adrahil slowly walked to the throne, his eyes on the baby. He gently reached out. The baby squealed with laughter and held his arms out. "Ada!" He cried. Tears welled in Adrahil's eyes and trickled down his face. "Imrahil, my son." He placed his forehead to his son's. Imrahil grabbed his father's hair and tugged.  
  
Trelan winced involuntarily remembering all to well the headaches. Raniean elbowed him grinning. Trelan elbowed him back frowning. "At least you didn't get to take care of him." He whispered fiercely. Raniean just grinned.  
  
Thranduil walked down to the still weeping Prince, he gently laid his hand on his back. "Come, we have a feast prepared. Then my son, Legolas will tell you the tale of how he rescued your son." Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
Estel grinned, and rubbed his hands together gleefully. He couldn't wait.  
  
Hours later, when everyone was full and had pushed back their plates, Adrahil turned to Legolas.  
  
"Tell me." He requested softly with a smile.  
  
Estel laughed, turning all eyes on him. "I will tell the tale, for Legolas will leave out parts." He laughed again when Legolas frowned at him.  
  
"You don't know all the details." Legolas started.  
  
Estel quickly butted in "and when I get to that part you can tell the details." He grinned impudently at the elf who rolled his eyes in mock frustration. Estel went into great detail of Legolas' rescue of the baby.  
  
Legolas had told him all that he remembered but Estel elaborated the story knowing that he wasn't far off the mark.  
  
Legolas made as if to interrupt Estel several times, but was quickly cut off by a shake of the head from Thranduil. Legolas glanced at Adrahil who stared at Estel as he told the story. "And then he woke up, we were all so relieved. He couldn't remember anything, but." Estel stopped and smiled at Legolas. "he's starting to remember everything." He finished with a smile. Adrahil turned to Legolas with unshed tears in his eyes  
  
"Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you." Embarrassed by both Estel's tale of his own bravery and by Adrahil's heartfelt thanks, Legolas could only nod.  
  
"Dear Ada,  
It has been nearly a fortnight since you left and you had asked me to write you and tell you how Legolas is doing. He is doing well. His memory has come nearly all back, though Ellendan and Elrohir have been helping him remember things that he hasn't ever known about me! Well, needless to say life has not been dull here.  
  
Legolas is completely well, physically, thank the Valar, but he has had nightmares over the past few nights, recurring from Dorolyn and other things. He told me about his mother and how much he missed her. My heart aches for the pain that he has been in. But I know that he was able to get past the issues before so I know that he will be able to get past them again.  
  
We have been looking through many herb books and we found the plant that we used for Legolas. It is said to be very rare and so King Thranduil has had the healers dry most of it to preserve it. We still don't know how the plant really works and Thranduil has had his healers continue to study it.  
  
As you might know, the baby that Legolas found, is the future prince and heir of Dol Amroth. We were able to see Prince Adrahil and Imrahil reunited. I was able to tell the story of Legolas rescue and near death, though he didn't interrupt while I spoke he told me later how far I was from telling the true tale.  
  
Well I must go ada, we are going hunting this afternoon. We will be home in a couple of days. Don't worry.  
Much love, your sons.  
Ellendan, Elrohir and Estel."  
  
Elrond re-read the letter, a smile on his face. He was glad that Legolas was alright. He walked to a nearby window and looked out toward the forest, happy that life was once more normal. 


	4. Q&A about I remember

Stuff.  
  
Ok, there have been a couple questions, here are the answers. (  
  
The baby.  
  
The baby was being taken from Dol Amroth to for safe keeping. Adrahil, prince of Dol Amroth was sent a letter threatening his only male heir. Adrahil decided to send the baby, secretly but the news somehow leaked out.  
  
The Orcs  
  
The Orcs were employed by Rimbecáno an long time enemy of Dol Amroth. It is rumored that his ancestor wanted to marry Mithrellas, but she chose Imrazor instead.  
  
Sleeping Potions and whippings  
  
Ok, some sleeping potions will only work for a few hours, like the one Legolas used on the baby. The whipping that Legolas received was very severe. To be able to see ribs it would take several hours of straight whipping.  
  
Memory loss  
  
I do not know if it is possible to drink something and lose one's memory, but if there is, I would not be surprised.  
  
If there are any other questions, please email me. lotr_redwall@yahoo.com  
  
God bless!  
  
Namaire!  
  
Faith 


	5. I remember whole story

Title: I remember  
  
Author: Faith  
  
Email: lotr_redwall@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG (for a bit of angst)  
  
Summery: A cry is heard in the night, Legolas is missing, Estel is worried, will he find Legolas before it's too late?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of LOTR or Tolkiens works. This story has been written for enjoyment purposes.  
  
Additional disclaimer: This story has references to Cassia's Mellon Chronicles. Inparticular, Captive of Darkness. * Prince Imrahil met Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli at the Battle of the Pelennor fields. Imrahil's sister Finduilas married Denethor II. Before she died she gave Denethor two sons, Boromir and Faramir. I believe Aragorn and Imrahil were born about the same time, but I have in this story that Aragorn is about 20, while Imrahil is about 2.  
  
Legolas woke with a start. He heard something, but what? He lay completely still on his bed, wide awake, every sense flung out trying to find out what he had heard. He slowly sat up, there it was again! Legolas flung aside the covers and ran to the nearest window. He peered out, trying to see something in the blackness of the night. All he could see was the moon and stars. He heard it again. It was a cry, one induced from pain and fear. Legolas whirled around, snatching up his weapons, tunic and boots. He had already been wearing leggings and a shirt. He quickly finished dressing and started for the door but changed his mind, not wanting to disturb anyone's rest. He climbed out the window and onto the nearest tree. He frowned. He would probably need bandages, food and water. He quickly snuck into the kitchen and gathered what he needed. He gently shut the door. Every noise seemed so much louder than usual.  
  
At last in the courtyard, Legolas quickly crossed it and climbed over the gates surrounding the palace. His father never knew that he had found a secret and easy way to climb over the gate. His father always demanded that the gates be opened, not climbed over. Legolas grinned. If Thranduil could only see him now. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think of that. His senses out flung once more, he continued to follow the sound.  
  
Legolas deciding the best approach was probably in a tree, stared at the carnage below him in horror. What used to be a traveling party of men and women was now ripped, torn, broken bodies, strewn all over. Red blood mixed in with the black blood of orcs. Legolas dropped down silently and began checking for any signs of life. Who had cried out? Was he to late to save them?  
  
The cry came again, startling the prince, who was intent on searching for a living breath. Legolas stood and listened for the sound. When it came again, he could pinpoint the location. He quickly walked over, and gently moving the body of a young woman, found a baby under her. Startled the prince nearly let the body drop back on the baby, but caught himself in time. The baby was covered in the black blood of the orcs and the bright red blood of his mother. Legolas gently unwrapped the baby and froze. The baby was elvish! Legolas gently touched the soft cheek. Though the pointed ears were not there, it was easy to see that the child was of elf decent.  
  
Legolas stood with the baby, his senses alerting him to danger. Grabbing a nearby bag he gently arranged the baby in it, secured it and quickly left the scene of carnage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estel was woken rudely by pounding hands on his door. "What?! What?!" Alarmed Estel ran to the door and yanked it open, and suddenly he was drenched in freezing cold water. He could hear the unmistakable laughter of his brothers. Furious he ran after them, ignoring the wet shirt, damp pants and bare feet. He crashed into them. "What is your problem!?" He yelled "Why can't I every get up one morning and not get wet!?!?!?" Laughter shook the twins to the power that neither could speak. "Ellendan, Elrohir, Estel," A quiet but commanding voice from the door turned them around. "Get off the floor, it is time to eat." Three answers came as one. "Yes, father." Elrond shook his head as he walked away. Why anybody thought he needed three sons was beyond him.  
  
As they sat down to eat, Celboril came in with a messenger from Mirkwood. Estel looked up, curious as to what the message contained. "Lord Elrond, I am Galador. I have a message from King Thranduil." He gave a slight bow and handed the message to Elrond, who took it and motioned for the elf to sit and eat. The elf sat next to Estel, who immediately began asking questions about Legolas. None were answered. The elf sat in silence, chewing on his lip, his gaze darting to Elrond as he read the message. "Estel," Elrond gained his attention. "Legolas seems to be... Well, missing." "What to you mean?" Estel cried out "Missing? How could he be missing?" He turned to the elf next to him. "What is this message, Legolas is missing?" Galador sighed. "Prince Legolas left sometime during the night, he left to note or any indication of where he was going. He took his weapons, food, water and bandages. That was 10 days ago. No one has seen even a hair from Prince Legolas." "No one can just disappear!" Estel yelled. Galador flinched, he had a pounding headache, he had not stopped a single moment in his rush to get here and all that Legolas' friend could do was yell at him. "What about search parties? What have they found? How far have they looked?" Ellendan rolled his eyes "Estel! Galador is obviously tired, hungry and probably has a headache from you yelling at him! Leave him alone! The answer isn't going to be found here, Estel, but in Mirkwood." He turned to Elrond "Should we all go father?" Elrond looked at each face. Elrohir had been silent through the exchange, shock still played about his features. Ellendan was a bit angry but worried for the missing prince. Shock and fear stood out easily on Estel's face. Elrond looked at Galador, he was obviously tired and aching from the journey but hope was stamped upon his face. Elrond nodded slowly "Yes, go with my blessing. I will write to Thranduil. Galador, you must eat and rest. Ellendan, Elrohir, Estel get your things packed. I will make sure the horses will be ready." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Legolas sighed. He was tired. He had been trying for several days to get back to the palace. Each time however had been blocked. As darkness settled once more upon Mirkwood, Legolas gently cradled the elfling baby in his arms. "Gil-Estel shines brightly tonight." He whispered to the sleeping baby. "I hope my isn't to worried." Legolas grinned in the darkness, thinking on what he just said. His father never stopped worrying for him. The baby woke suddenly with a small cry, from the tear that ran down the baby's smooth cheek, Legolas knew that the baby had a nightmare. Legolas remembered all to well the nightmares that had plagued him for months after Dorolyn. Legolas tilted his head back and began to sing the Song of E(rendil. Earendil was a mariner that tarried in Arvernien; he built a boad of timber felled in Nimbrethil to journey in; her sails he wove of silver fair, of silver were her lanterns made, her prow was fashioned like a swan, and light upon her banners laid.  
  
Legolas wondered as he sang, the child he held in his arms had dark brown hair yet had the palest blue eyes that Legolas had ever seen. It was unusual for anyone elf or human to have dark hair yet light eyes. Legolas finished the Song of E(rendil. The babe was still not asleep but watched Legolas solemnly. Legolas smiled at his young charge. "another song?" He laughed softly when utter delight spread across the child's face. "I will tell you the tale of Beren and Luthien, in brief - for none know of the end." With another smile Legolas began to sing. The leaves were long, the grass was green, The hemlock-umbels tall and fair, And in the glade a light was seen Of stars in shadow shimmering. Tinuviel was dancing there To music of a pipe unseen, And light of stars was in her hair, And in her raiment glimmering. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estel stood in Legolas room. Laughter and tears had once lived in this room, now it was dark and still. Not a single thing had been moved since Legolas' disappearance. "Where are you Legolas?" Estel sighed. He remembered the many times he had come in the room, this was the first time he had stood alone. "Estel?" Ellendan spoke from the doorway. Estel turned looking at Ellendan "King Thranduil is holding a meeting and requests your presence." Estel nodded as he turned and walked to the door, then turned suddenly, he heard something. He rushed to the window, glancing franticly around, but only the wind answered his silent prayer. Estel rested his hands on the sill and bowed his head. A hand was placed gently on his back. "E(rendil shines brightly this night." Estel whirled, it was Thranduil. He gave Estel a small smile. "When Legolas brought you home, battered and bruised," He confessed, "I was worried. It had taken months after Dorolyn for Legolas to let another elf besides me to touch him. And I worried when I saw the hate against the humans. How he hated humans for so long." He sighed "I worried that he hated you and was going to kill you." He smiled sadly "I even had elves secretly watch over you. But as your friendship grew, I saw Legolas become more at ease with you. And when Legolas stood up for you the first few days you were here, it greatly eased my heart. I knew that Legolas was starting to let the past really and truly bury itself." Thranduil stared out at the stars, then turned and pierced Estel with eyes so much like Legolas'. "Thank you Estel, for giving my son back to me." On impulse Estel stepped forward and embraced the king. And together they stared at the stars that Legolas loved so much. Each praying that he was safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas sighed, at last the baby was asleep. What to do? Every time he tried to get to the palace his way was blocked. They were always searching, for what Legolas didn't know, but he did know the baby must be kept safe at all costs. He sighed again, and tilting his head back, fell asleep looking at E(rendil.  
  
The sound of splitting wood woke Legolas. They as usual had sent the night in a tree, it being the safer than the ground. He looked down. Orcs swarmed beneath him, chopping down trees. Horror slammed threw Legolas, he must have been so tired that he never heard a single sound. "We know you're up there, elf!" Legolas ignored the voice, he was to busy looking for an escape. Securing the baby he began to jump from tree to tree, the orcs seeing his attempt to escape followed him. Soon some ran ahead and began climbing trees to block off the elf. Legolas felt despair hit him, they would be surrounded with in seconds. He climbed to the top of the tree, hid the baby, gave him a sleeping potion, and reached for his bow and arrows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have searched everywhere, King Thranduil, we have seen nothing." Thranduil rubbed his forehead. The same report had been given at least 10 times. All the search parties had come back, all empty handed. King Thranduil sighed what to do. "King Thranduil?" He looked up, it was Estel. "I ask that Raienan, Trelan, Ellendan, Elrohir and I be permitted to try and find Legolas." An elf pushed his way to the front. "Why do you think you will have anymore luck that the rest of us?" He demanded. King Thranduil held his hand up to still the angry mummers in the crowd. "These 5 are the closest to Legolas." Thranduil replied "I will allow this, for I know that I will not hear of anything if I don't." He gave the five a small smile, obviously remembering the various times they had went out together with Legolas. "May Valar protect you." He said quietly and watched as they filed out. "And please find my son." He whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was out of arrows. Each one had found it's mark yet the orcs still came. He whipped out his twin knives. The knives seemed to have a life of their own, spinning, twirling and twisting. Orc bodies fell, one after the other, but they kept coming. Searing pain in his left shoulder forced him to let one of his knives go. Grimly he kept on, unfazed by the injury. More pain in his right arm forced the knife to drop from his right hand. Orc bodies piled upon him as he tried to run. They wanted him alive. The arrows were ripped from his shoulder's, blinding pain seared Legolas body. They tied him up and slammed his back to a tree. His fingers searching for anything, they found what they wanted. A rock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estel took a deep breath, they had been searching for several hours now. They had heard orc screams earlier and they worked their way to where they thought the sound had come. Orcs, Raniean had explained, never entered this far into the forest. But something or someone had been worth it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain ripped through Legolas' body. Not satisfied with the answers to the location of the child, they had thought that a whip would beat him into answering. His shirt in tatters and his back not much better. Blood poured from his wounds and spilled down to the ground. Ignoring the pain, Legolas began to scratch with the rock, an arrow, pointing up. He knew that his chances were slim, but if they could see the arrow, perhaps the baby would be saved. "Where is the baby?" An orc yelled into Legolas face. Legolas let his lip curl into a sneer, angered the orc backhanded Legolas, his metal gloves splitting open Legolas bottom lip. Legolas simply stared into the twisted face of the orc, he would give no answer. The orc hissed angrily. He walked away, but came back quickly holding a flask in his hand. He grinned evilly at Legolas "A new kind of poison for you, elf." And forced Legolas to drink it. Though Legolas made no sound, his body writhed as it tried to deal with the poisons. Course laughter rang through the forest as the orcs watched the elf writhe. "This poison won't kill you, elf. It'll just take away your memories. It goes to your brain and...." The laughter was stilled abruptly as noise was heard around them. Panicked the orcs grabbed the weapons and left the elf to die alone. Legolas could feel the poison traveling through his bloodstream. It was a numbing effect. Soon his legs were completely numb, his back was soon completely numbed and his arms were starting become numb. His head was making a buzzing sound in his head. "Strider!" He called out then all went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ellendan looked up suddenly as course laughter rang through the forest. Instantly all 5 were running towards the sound. Ellendan motioned for Trelan and Raienan to spread out so they could surround them. Estel waited impatiently as they circled the camp where the orc laughter had rang out. A bird whistled, Estel looked into the forest, it whistled again. Estel whistled as well, it was no bird but Trelan and Raienan whistling that they were ready. Two more whistles came and they slowly started walking to the camp. A sudden cry startled them all. "STRIDER!" Estel's seemed to stop. He straightened and ran forward ignoring Ellendan's cry to stop. "Legolas!" His heart nearly stopped when he saw his friend tied up, blood running down his back. Legolas made no movement. Estel rushed up to him. "Legolas! Legolas!" He quickly cut the bonds, freeing the elf. "Legolas! Wake up!" Estel could see patches of white on the bloody back. He gently touched one of the white spots only to withdraw quickly realizing that he had just touched one of Legolas ribs. Legolas moaned. His eyes fluttered, closed then opened. "baby." He gasped, "get baby." Estel frowned what baby? A cry made him look up, he saw a bundle in the tree. "ok, Legolas, I'll get the baby. You just rest." Legolas shook his head weakly "I've been poisoned. All my memories will be forgotten. Tell my father I love him." What Estel heard was "Poison... memories ..forgotten.. father.." Estel gently shook Legolas. "Legolas! Hold on!" Ellendan, Elrohir, Trelan and Raniean looked in horror at the unconscious prince. Cries were dimly heard as they all quickly knelt and tried to help the prince. Swallowing back tears Estel pushed Trelan towards the tree "Trelan, get the baby down." Confused Trelan stared at Estel. "What baby?" "Can't you hear it?" Estel yelled. Trelan looked up and nodded and quickly climbed the tree. Ellendan cut the remaining strips of Legolas tunic off. Taking a water flask he wet some cloth and gently began sponging off Legolas back. Legolas cried out in elvish "Don't let them get the baby!" Ellendan looked at Elrohir they both shared the same thought what had the orcs done to Legolas? He should have stopped bleeding by now.  
  
Trelan meanwhile was trying not to wince as he got closer to the wailing. He peered into the bag. Though a human baby it obviously had elvish blood. It stopped it's crying as soon as Trelan had peered in the bag. It gave a squeal of laughter and yanked on the strand of hair that had fallen into the bag. Trelan let out a curse in elvish, as he tried to untangle his hair. Not succeeding he took his knife and cut his hair and the strings holding the bag. Trelan let out another curse. The baby squealed happily, into Trelan's ear, it had grabbed another fist full of hair and was yanked happily.  
  
Ellendan and Elrohir went into the forest to find two branches they could use for a stretcher. Estel stayed by Legolas, trying to call him back. He was horrified at the bright blood of his friend, the whiteness of Legolas face. "Please Legolas," he whispered. "Hold on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had made their way safely to the Palace. Legolas had been brought to his room and laid down. His back and shoulders were gently cared for but no one knew why he didn't waken. Estel had explained about the poison, and an antidote that was thought to be the one was given, but Legolas still didn't waken. Estel sat next to the still elf. He sighed "Legolas, what is a matter?" He asked the unconscious elf. "Why aren't you awake yet?" A quiet laughter came from the doorway Estel looked up, it was Thranduil. Estel sighed in frustration "Why won't he wake up?" Thranduil laughed "Legolas never was one to take commands from anyone. Not even me." Estel allowed a smile to creep on his face. "True." He nodded. "Don't worry Estel, Legolas will wake up and everything will return to normal." He sighed "I hope you and Legolas always getting hurt is called normal." Estel laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several days had passed with no sign of change over Legolas. Worried Thranduil sent for Elrond, who had come swiftly. He called Legolas back several times but each time failed. All the elves were baffled.  
  
It was late one night that Estel unable to sleep wandered out into the courtyard. He sat on the edge of the fountain and stared at the stars that Legolas loved so much. He took a deep breath released it and allowed his fingers to wade in the softly trickling water. Every herb had been tried, anything anyone could think of had been tried. But Legolas still didn't wake. He ran a hand through his hair. What did the orcs give Legolas? He shook his head, got up and stretched. He suddenly noticed a plant growing by the fountain. Funny, he had never seen it before. He knelt and gently grasped a leaf. Only to draw back quickly. The plant was armed with tiny spikes. "What are you doing, Estel?" Startled Estel leaped up and turned to confront the voice. It was Trelan. He was rubbing his head. Estel raised an eyebrow. Trelan frowned at Estel "That baby won't let anyone else touch him except me!" Estel laughed. Trelan shoved him good-naturedly "Be glad Estel, that baby has a grip like an adult." Estel laughed harder. "So answer my question, what were you doing?" Estel gestured toward the plant. Trelan shook his head "it has been there for several years now. No one know what it is but it has a powerful thistle, and the sting doesn't leave for hours afterwards." He noticed Estel rubbing his hand. He laughed "I see you decided you needed to experience it for yourself?" This time Estel shoved Trelan. "I don't know why." Estel said somberly "But somehow I know that this is the plant for Legolas." Trelan scoffed. "How do you know? For all we know it is a poison! And could kill someone. And I don't want that someone to be Legolas!" Trelan's voice had raised to a shout and Estel quickly shushed him. "Shhh! You want everyone awake?" Estel sighed, looking down at the plant. "I don't know how Trelan, and I don't know why. But something inside tells me that this is the plant to wake up Legolas." Trelan nodded slowly "But what if that thing inside of you is only awoken by your desire to see Legolas waken?" Estel ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, Trelan, ok? I just don't know." He turned to stare in the forest, frustrated with himself. Trelan laid a hand on Estel's shoulder offering silent support. "I just wish he would wake up and be ok. It hurts to see him not moving, silent as death." He angrily scrubbed away the tears welling up in his eyes. "I just want him to be ok again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thranduil stared at the pale face of his son. He gently stroked the pale cheek. He smiled at Legolas remembering the first time he held Legolas in his arms. How his heart had burst with pride. "Everyone adored you." He whispered to the still form. "They did anything for you. They loved you and still do." He stood up and looked out the window. "I remember when you left for Dorolyn and when you didn't come back." Thranduil closed his eyes remembering the days of anxious waiting. "My heart nearly broke when I saw Elrond carrying you back, bloody, bruised, hurting." His voice trailed off. "And when you had the nightmares." A tear made it's way slowly down Thranduil's face. He quickly wiped it away. "Your mother was so proud when you sang her favorite song for her before she left." He wiped away more tears. "I remember how heartbroken you were when she left." He turned from the window and looked at Legolas. "Please don't leave me Legolas."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond stared at the pale, still face. He sensed Legolas was struggling to come back, but couldn't. It was if something was blocking his way. Elrond placed a hand on Legolas' forehead and closed his eyes. "Lasto beth nîn Legolas. Tolo dan na ngalad. (Hear my voice Legolas. Come back to the light.) Legolas took a deeper breath but didn't waken. The door slammed open, Elrond looked up into the worried face of Estel. "Father! I found a plant and I feel in my heart it will cure Legolas, but I don't know. Can you look at it?" The words tumbled from Estel. Elrond gently took the plant from Estel. The thistles on the plant dug into Elrond's hands. He frowned studying the plant. He turned and set it down on the table, and using a knife he cut the plant open. A thick green liquid oozed out. Elrond touched it and brought it up to smell. He could detect no poisons, but it didn't mean there wasn't any. "Bring water Estel." He heard Estel leave. Perhaps this was the cure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond brought the mixture to a boil. He had taken the liquid and some other healing herbs and was boiling them in a sort of tea. He took the mixture from the fire and waited for it to cool. "Are you sure this will work father?" Estel spoke up from the bed. Elrond turned and looked at Estel. "I have tested the plant out Estel, there is no poisons. And somehow I feel as you do. That this is the plant to cure Legolas." Elrond turned back to the cooling mixture. He tested it with a finger and finding it cool enough poured it in a cup and brought it over to Legolas. The Prince's back had healed, albeit slowly but it had healed completely. And now he lay flat on his back, his hands resting on his chest. Elrond handed the cup to Estel and gently lifted the Prince up. Estel gently poured the liquid in Legolas' mouth. Instinctively Legolas swallowed the liquid. Elrond gently set him down when he was finished. "Lasto beth nîn Legolas. Tolo dan na ngalad." He called. Legolas gave a small sigh. Color started to return to the ashen face. "Tolo dan na ngalad Legolas!" Estel called urgently. Legolas took a deeper breath and slowly released it. His eyes fluttered and then closed. He took a deeper breath but didn't open his eyes. Eagerly Estel leaned over him "Legolas!" But Legolas made no movement. Estel heaved a sigh in frustration. "Be patient Estel." Elrond admonished gently. "If this is the cure, he will waken."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few more days passed with seemingly no other change, except for the color in Legolas face and the slighter deeper breaths. It was a bright sunny day when Estel entered Legolas' room taking Ellendan's place to watch over the prince. "So nin mellon," He said good naturedly to the sleeping prince, "How are you this day? Well I hope. You know," He turned accusingly to Legolas, "you have a lot of nerve! You go off into the wild and don't tell anyone, you scare me out of my wits, worry your father out of his mind." He shook his head. Legolas gave a little moan, instantly Estel leaned over Legolas. Legolas slowly opened his eyes. There was no mistaking the worried face in front of his. Panicked Legolas tried to move away from Estel, fear evident in his eyes. "Us nin! Us nin!" (Leave me! Leave me!) Legolas cried out as he move away from Estel. Shocked Estel moved away from Legolas. "Eam layaa mellon, Legolas!" (I am your friend, Legolas!) Estel cried in the confusion. "Us nin!" (Leave me!") Legolas cried once more and fell back unconscious. Estel looked toward his father who had entered in the confusion "What happened?" He asked confused. Elrond bowed his head. "He does not remember anything." He said quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas woke slowly. He stared around him in confusion. Where was he? He slowly sat up. "I see you are awake, elfling." The voice from the doorway startled Legolas. A tall brown haired elf walked toward Legolas, his voice was kind. "I am Elrond. Do you remember who I am?" He questioned softly. Legolas stared at Elrond, something was familiar about the care worn face, but what? "What is your name?" Elrond asked quietly, his heart suddenly seemed to stop as he waited for a response. Legolas wrinkled his brow in confusion. "My name? My, my name?" Legolas hands began to shake, "I don't know!" he cried panicked. He raised a shaking hand to his forehead. His name? What was his name? Elrond gently took the shaking hand and stared into the silver blue orbs. "Your name is Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil, the ruler of Mirkwood." He said gently. "Le.Legolas?" Legolas questioned the Elf Lord. Elrond nodded. Legolas tilted his head to the side as he closed his eyes. The name was so familiar, was it his name? He said it slowly. "Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil, the ruler of Mirkwood." It fit somehow. Legolas wet his lips, his back suddenly ached and his shoulders ached. But why? He turned questioning eyes to Elrond, who perceived the questioned before they were asked. "You were attacked by orcs and whipped. You were protecting the life of a baby. Can you remember anything?" Legolas closed his eyes once more, his brow wrinkled in concentration. Images flashed in his mind, bodies, blood, a cry, pain. His eyes opened suddenly. "Strider!" But then he turned to Elrond "Who is Strider?" Elrond felt as though his heart would break. He turned to the door and motioned for someone to enter. Legolas stared at the figure entering. He looked so familiar, but why? Did he know this human? And why would he know this human? Estel slowly walked over to the bed, his heart ached. He heard every word that Elrond and Legolas had said. He smiled gently at the bedridden prince. "Hello Legolas. I am Estel, also known as Strider." Legolas stared at him, trying to remember something, anything. An image suddenly flashed through his mind of the human, Strider bending over him "Hold on, Legolas, hold on." He blinked, and shook his head. "I. I.. remember you." He said slowly trying to remember more. He turned suddenly to Elrond. Instantly images of a turban covered Elrond flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes "Dorolyn." He whispered. Pain filled the soft voice. "Legolas!" They all turned to see Thranduil come through the door he rushed to the bed and clasped his son in his arms. Legolas stiffened then sudden memories filled him. Of laughter and tears, of pain, hurt, anguish and love. "I love you Legolas." Thranduil whispered into his son's ear. Tears slowly spilled from Legolas' eyes. "I love you father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the next few days Legolas continued to remember the memories. Some came easily and some came hard. Some came with tears, others with laughter. Elrond journeyed back to Rivendell, happy that he was able to help. Ellendan, Elrohir and Estel stayed in Mirkwood helping Legolas to remember.  
  
Estel walked into Legolas room. He looked around in confusion, then rolled his eyes when he spotted the elf outside in the tree. He walked over to the window sill. "What are you doing Legolas?" The elf turned with a grin. "Thinking." "About what?" Estel questioned. Legolas grin slid away slowly. "I remembered my mother today Estel." He closed his eyes. "I can see her fair face, her hair, I can even remember how she smelled. A clean, fresh smell. Almost like the wind." He opened his eyes. "I remember the last thing she said to me, Estel." Estel stayed silent offering his silent support. Legolas sighed "She said that no matter what, that she will always be in my heart, in my mind." He smiled suddenly "Father said that I look just like her." He turned to Estel "He said 'while I can't see her love, I can always feel it." Legolas looked out at the swaying trees, and closed his eyes and smiled. "Can't you hear it Estel?" He whispered "Can you hear her laughter?" They stayed there for a while each in his own thoughts, listening to the gentle sway of the wind. A cry jerked them out of their reverie and a curse. They turned to see Trelan and Raniean enter. Raniean was laughing, Trelan cursing under his breath, holding the baby in one arm and trying to untangle his hair with the other. Legolas climbed back into the room, and took the baby from Trelan. "Thanks a lot Estel! Go get the baby." He mimicked savagely. Legolas laughed and threw the baby in the air and catching him the air was soon filled with shrieks of laughter. Estel smiled at the prince and baby. "Who is he Legolas?" Legolas cradled the baby to his chest, he reached into the tiny tunic and pulled out a tiny emblem. He handed it to Estel who stared at the silver ship and swan in confusion. Trelan took it from him, he frowned at it. Raniean peered at it from over Trelan's shoulder. He looked up at Legolas "That's..." Legolas nodded still cradling the child to his chest. Estel looked at the three elves "What?" Legolas turned the baby to face Estel. "Estel." He said formally. "Meet Imrahil, Prince and heir of Dol Amroth." Estel frowned, "But why was he with those people? Was that really his mother?" Legolas shrugged, "I don't know, father sent a messenger and the current Prince of Dol Amroth is coming today." He grinned at the shocked trio in front of him. A horn sounded outside. They all turned toward the unseen sound. "That must be your father." He told the infant, who giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thranduil welcomed Adrahil, the Lord of Dol Amroth in the throne room. All eyes turned to the entry way as four elves, a human and a baby entered. Legolas walked up his father carrying the baby. He felt the eyes of Adrahil fasten on him and never leave as he walked to the smaller throne beside his father. Thranduil stood "Is this your son Adrahil?" He asked gently. Adrahil slowly walked to the throne, his eyes on the baby. He gently reached out. The baby squealed with laughter and held his arms out. "Ada!" He cried. Tears welled in Adrahil's eyes and trickled down his face. "Imrahil, my son." He placed his forehead to his son's. Imrahil grabbed his father's hair and tugged. Trelan winced involuntarily remembering all to well the headaches. Raniean elbowed him grinning. Trelan elbowed him back frowning. "At least you didn't get to take care of him." He whispered fiercely. Raniean just grinned.  
  
Thranduil walked down to the still weeping Prince, he gently laid his hand on his back. "Come, we have a feast prepared. Then my son, Legolas will tell you the tale of how he rescued your son." Legolas rolled his eyes. Estel grinned, and rubbed his hands together gleefully. He couldn't wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later, when everyone was full and had pushed back their plates, Adrahil turned to Legolas. "Tell me." He requested softly with a smile. Estel laughed, turning all eyes on him. "I will tell the tale, for Legolas will leave out parts." He laughed again when Legolas frowned at him. "You don't know all the details." Legolas started, but Estel quickly butted in "and when I get to that part you can tell the details." He grinned impudently at the elf who rolled his eyes in mock frustration. Estel went into great detail of Legolas' rescue of the baby. Legolas had told him all that he remembered but Estel elaborated the story knowing that he wasn't far off the mark. Legolas made as if to interrupt Estel several times, but was quickly cut off by a shake of the head from Thranduil. Legolas glanced at Adrahil who stared at Estel as he told the story. "And then he woke up, we were all so relieved. He couldn't remember anything, but." Estel stopped and smiled at Legolas. "he's starting to remember everything." He finished with a smile. Adrahil turned to Legolas with unshed tears in his eyes "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you." Embarrassed by both Estel's tale of his own bravery and by Adrahil's heartfelt thanks, Legolas could only nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dear Ada, It has been nearly a fortnight since you left and you had asked me to write you and tell you how Legolas is doing. He is doing well. His memory has come nearly all back, though Ellendan and Elrohir have been helping him remember things that he hasn't ever known about me! Well, needless to say life has not been dull here.  
  
Legolas is completely well, physically, thank the Valar, but he has had nightmares over the past few nights, recurring from Dorolyn and other things. He told me about his mother and how much he missed her. My heart aches for the pain that he has been in. But I know that he was able to get past the issues before so I know that he will be able to get past them again.  
  
We have been looking through many herb books and we found the plant that we used for Legolas. It is said to be very rare and so King Thranduil has had the healers dry most of it to preserve it. We still don't know how the plant really works and Thranduil has had his healers continue to study it.  
  
As you might know, the baby that Legolas found, is the future prince and heir of Dol Amroth. We were able to see Prince Adrahil and Imrahil reunited. I was able to tell the story of Legolas rescue and near death, though he didn't interrupt while I spoke he told me later how far I was from telling the true tale.  
  
Well I must go ada, we are going hunting this afternoon. We will be home in a couple of days. Don't worry. Much love, your sons. Ellendan, Elrohir and Estel."  
  
Elrond re-read the letter, a smile on his face. He was glad that Legolas was alright. He walked to a nearby window and looked out toward the forest, happy that life was once more normal. 


End file.
